


Rooftop

by Cards_Slash



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Heterosexuality, always-a-girl!Altair, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a kinkmeme prompt requesting het-sex.  Somehow this led to genderswapped Altair tricking Malik into having sex with her all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

Malik wasn't taller or stronger than her. He was not faster or stealthier than her. There was almost nothing that Malik excelled at that Altair was not simply better at. They had made a life out of trying to best one another and Malik's constant failure compounded by Altair’s sex had ruined the friendship they had once-had (so very long ago now). 

Altair was not the only woman to join the Assassins but she was most definitely the only one that refused to use her sex to her advantage. The other women were often trained to distract and entice their targets and Altair refused these lessons. Malik had mocked her in the beginning, when she was still thin and stupid and trying to compete fairly with men that outweighed her. It had been useful, his pointed scorn because when all other motivation failed her, his snide remarks had always pushed her back to her feet.

Years had changed her body into something no man would have found attractive. Her unusual height was nearly enough to deter anyone away from her but if that were not enough there were other insults to her sex to consider. Her breasts were small, her arms were nearly as thick as a man’s, her stomach bumpy with muscles and her legs were defined from years-spent training. There were scars all across her body and her hair was so short that here-and-there the bare skin of her scalp shone through. Her face was weathered by hard riding, and fighting and months spent outside in the sun learning how to hunt-and-kill. 

No man would have given her a second glance. It was not such a sacrifice most days but now and again she wanted nothing so much as she wanted to feel the satisfying closeness of man. Altair was practical about these things (a woman in her position simply had to be); she had taken stock of her options and eliminated them one by one until she was left with one. 

Malik hadn't given in easily because his wounded pride was a bitter rabid animal that clawed and snapped and bit. But Altair had not thrived for so long, had not accomplished so much by being so easily defeated. She went after Malik with dogged determination until she caught the man in a moment of weak morality. Oh-and-Malik took all of the untamed fury he had for her out on her body. She tore his back with her blunted nails and left teeth marks and bruises wherever she could but he held her down and fucked her until she was aching with it. When they were finished he had sneered at her in disgust and at himself for his weakness and he’d banished her from his sight and his home. But for all of his objections and for all of his supposed hatred, he never once turned her away when she came to him.

"Go away," Malik said to her (again, this time). He was sitting on top of his short-squat little home with a book in his lap. It was likely boring and hardly worth note, (very similar to his stale objection). The sunlight was bright and warm across his bare chest. 

Altair kicked the book and moved to put herself in his lap. She was naked (by her standards, barely armed at all) when she lowered herself to rest against his legs. "You do not even know what I came for."

There was a sneer on Malik's face--the sneer that Altair disliked the most out of all of his ugly expressions. It was the look that called her nothing but a simple woman lusting after the strength of a man. "I am not interested in sparring with you."

Altair thought about telling Malik she held no special love for the man but when weighed against the prospect of being actually sent away it seemed insignificant. Instead she reached her hand down between his legs to feel the already stiffening length of his dick. Her smile was just as gratingly aggressive as his sneer had been. "I did not come to spar with you in the usual manner."

The pink blush on Malik's cheeks may have been her favorite part. The way his hands clutched at her arms was a close second. He was looking out at the day around them, how they were clearly visible to anyone with a higher vantage point--clearly audible to anyone on the ground that cared to listen closely enough. "We cannot do this here," he said. 

But Altair managed to bare his dick with little objection and stroked him to satisfyingly full hardness as she rocked her hips forward against him with every jerk of her hand. Malik pulled at the laces that held her shirt closed even while he looked past her for anyone that may have seen them. 

Altair had dressed lightly (for convenience, to be so blunt) and with only a slight wiggle managed to bare her hips. Malik's hand was down between her thighs, the blunt ends of two of them slipping between her folds to test how ready she was. The needy pant of breath he gave when he found how _wet_ she was made the ugly need low her belly twist to almost unbearable proportions. 

She was sitting in his lap with her knees up and her feet planted against the ground. It was her hand gripping at his shoulder that kept her from falling backward as she lifted up and rubbed the tip of his deliciously hard dick against her opening. But it was his hands on her that pulled her down hard as he thrust up. He groaned and she hid her sharp moan with her teeth against his skin. Malik pulled her up to kiss her and she allowed it because he was never-so-good at fucking her as he was when he thought he had the upper hand. 

She was rocking against him as his hands held her waist idly and his mouth worried at hers intently. It was suffocating with him so close to her and she had to move away, tip her head back and angle her hips so that he slid into her oh-so-perfectly. If it weren't for his personality, Malik might have had a hundred pretty women begging for his attention everywhere he went. His face was handsome and his body was impressive. His dick was a perfect fit, thick and long enough. 

"Stop making those noises," Malik snapped at her. As if it were her voice in a low groan that was so loud anyone could hear it over his hurried-grunts and the awkward slapping sound their bodies made when he pulled her down hard. Altair was concentrating on the feeling of his dick moving in her, not at all bothered that anyone-might-see (and who cared, really) but Malik was getting distracted by all the open air around them. He was opening his mouth to object again so Altair pulled her shirt up to bare her breasts and pulled him forward to press his mouth to one. 

Oh-and-Malik fucked into her harder at that, tipped them to the side so her back was against the sun-hot roof and her knees were trapped up against her body in a way that wasn't comfortable with Malik's intent mouth sucking at her breast. But he-was-fucking into her and it was almost-perfect. Both of her hands were free with having to worry about not tipping over. She slid one between her thighs to work at her clit because everything was getting tight and she was losing all of her focus. 

Malik was cursing at her, one hand over her right breast and his mouth at her left. He caught her hand and pulled it off the bloody scratches she'd left on his back and pinned it down to the side. Altair didn't-even-care because he was still moving in her (faster now) and she was there with a careless shout of surprise-and-satisfaction. 

"Stop that," Malik hissed at her. "They'll hear you."

It didn't matter at all because she got exactly what she came for and Malik didn't care nearly as much as his protests would lead someone to believe. His hips were moving in short-hard-thrusts now, greedily seeking his own orgasm as he used her body (and why not, since she used his) until he was pulling of her and finishing himself off with his hand, making a mess of the roof rather than risking getting her pregnant. 

When he was thinking again, his flushed face was glaring at her and Altair smiled so sweetly at him because Malik-was-easy to use and easy to rile. "Go away," he said again.

Altair pulled herself out from under him and fixed what clothes she'd bothered to wear. "I am looking for a sparring partner this afternoon if you find yourself sufficiently recovered by then." When she was dressed enough to border on decent she moved to climb off the roof. 

"I have had all of you I care to have today," Malik said. But he would be there to spar with her because even if he hated her, he wanted to be better than her even more.


End file.
